<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 6 - The Cunning Coach by Rufus_Rodworthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425526">The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 6 - The Cunning Coach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy'>Rufus_Rodworthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Hermione's surprise and delight, Viktor Krum has agreed to coach the Quidditch team at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 6 - The Cunning Coach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rather contented. She had headed straight to her room after dinner the night before, stripped down to her birthday suit, and climbed into bed. Between Crookshanks purring in her ear, the warmth of the room, and her general state of exhaustion, Hermione had drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>            She slipped out of bed and stretched, stifling a yawn. She caught her image in the mirror, and for a moment was shocked at the sight of the bald smoothness between her legs. She turned and posed, letting the morning light catch her slender frame. After a time, she decided she approved of her lack of pubic hair. She started to understand why boys might like it.</p>
<p>            As she was getting dressed, a bird flew through an open window, a great barred owl she didn’t recognize. The creature landed on Hermione’s dresser, a small, yellow envelope held in its beak, sealed with wax. Crookshanks gave it an evil look and scampered under the bed.</p>
<p>            <em>What could this be?</em> she wondered. As soon as she removed the envelope, the bird took flight, leaving behind a single feather that drifted lazily to the floor. Her cat pounced on the wayward plume, obviously happy the bird of prey had departed.</p>
<p>She broke the wax seal and opened the envelope. There was a single card inside, and on it was written, in a simple script:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I saw what you were up to yesterday. If you want to keep it a secret, meet me in the boy’s locker room after dinner.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There was no writing on the back, or on the envelope. Just the simple message. She pursed her lips in thought and wondered who it could be. She shrugged her shoulders, and finished dressing. She would worry about it later.</p>
<p>At breakfast she spied Susan sitting with her Hufflepuff mates and gave her a brief smile when they made eye contact. Susan gave a small wave and grinned back, before resuming her breakfast.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Harry asked as she sat down across from him.</p>
<p>“What was what about?”</p>
<p>“That…that thing you just did. With Susan.”</p>
<p>“I smiled at her. Is that what you mean?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I smiled at her.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, but why?”</p>
<p>Hermione was starting to get miffed. “Harry Potter, if you think I’m going to explain everything I do to you, then you have managed to grow a very large space between your ears.”</p>
<p>Harry sputtered. “But…but…I just…”</p>
<p>“It is none of your business, Mr. Potter.” She glanced around. “Where’s Ron?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “He said he had something to take care of this morning and came down way before the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Hermione pursed her lips. <em>Could it have been Ron?</em> Had he seen her with Susan?</p>
<p>She was pretty certain no one had witnessed her spanking at the hands of Professor Sinistra. After all, they were in the Professor’s private office, the door was closed, and it was absolutely forbidden to scry on any of the teachers without their consent. Automatic expulsion would immediately follow if you were caught.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she dug into her food. Everything tasted better today, but she couldn’t fathom why. Even with Harry being a bit of a git, she found she wasn’t really annoyed.</p>
<p>
  <em>She had had an orgasm. A mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm at the hands of her astronomy professor.</em>
</p>
<p>And she wanted another one. She wondered, for a moment, about Susan. If she had been a bit more forward in the shower the day before…</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, well.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione was razor sharp in her classes. She had all the answers, and even seemed to know the questions the professors were going to ask ahead of time. She found herself humming a little ditty to herself throughout the day and tried very hard not to think about the ominous note she had received that morning.</p>
<p>She went on her run late in the afternoon, this time under sunny skies, but didn’t run into Susan in the locker room afterwards. She felt a little dejected that she didn’t have a shower buddy to do her back (or her bottom), but decided it was probably for the best.</p>
<p>She spent most of dinner talking with Ron and Harry and Seamus, but they all seemed like their normal selves, or rather, the sort of normal self that wouldn’t be harboring a secret. She studied them all at length but could discern no behavior that seemed aberrant.</p>
<p>She glanced around the hall. None of the other students was acting unusual, at least in any way she could see. Dessert appeared, and after she finished her pudding, she decided it was time to face her accuser. Her voyeur. Her spy.</p>
<p>She headed back down to the basement, but instead of heading into the girl’s locker room, she took a left turn, and nudged open the door for the boy’s, instead. She paused, listening intently, but heard nothing.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she called out.</p>
<p>“Back here,” she heard in response. The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.</p>
<p>She stepped through and let the door swing shut behind her. The boy’s locker room was much like the girls, with heaps of fresh towels, freshly painted lockers, benches and laundry carts. She passed the showers, and for a moment the memory of what she had done on the other side of <em>that</em> wall came crashing back in.</p>
<p>She started to blush.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she called again.</p>
<p>“In the office.”</p>
<p>There was a small room in the back, with a locking door and a desk. As she rounded the last row of lockers, she saw a light streaming through an open door. She heard movement inside, and guessed her mysterious spy was within.</p>
<p>She stepped into the light, turned, and came face-to-face with Victor Krum. The look on her face must have been priceless, for he couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p>“Victor?”</p>
<p>“Hermione!” He said, and swooped her up into a big hug, picking her up off the floor and holding her close. She found that she very much liked being wrapped up in his strong arms, and for a moment felt dizzy as he squeezed her tight.</p>
<p>“Victor! Put me down!” He didn’t immediately acquiesce to her request but did eventually set her back down.</p>
<p>“Your hair,” he remarked, with a gleam in his eye. “What have you done with it?”</p>
<p>“My hair?” she asked. “What happened to your accent?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, my accent. I have been taking elocution lessons,” he answered. “Along with some speech mastery potions, of course.” He smiled down at her. She had forgotten how tall he was. “Come, sit,” he said, patting the edge of the small desk.</p>
<p>She scooted up onto the desk as he settled into the single chair. “It is good to see you, Hermione. I took this position hoping to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Position? What position?”</p>
<p>“I am the Quidditch coach for Hogwarts…how did you not know this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, my first week back at school was kind of busy, Victor. Blowjobs and spankings and showers, oh my…</em>
</p>
<p>“I just hadn’t heard, I guess. That’s so fantastic! It’s going to be great having you around.” She beamed a smile at him, for she meant it.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I assumed everyone knew.”</p>
<p>“Victor, your head is getting too big for your shoulders. Not everyone eats, sleeps and breathes Quidditch like Ron Weasley.”</p>
<p>Victor laughed. “No, that is true. Ron is a real fan’s fan. Umm, speaking of Ron…”</p>
<p>“We broke up. Over the summer.”</p>
<p>“Ahh. Good,” he said. “I mean, not good. Err, maybe good.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. I’m over it.”</p>
<p>“And is there anyone else…”</p>
<p>“Well, no one I’m serious about.”</p>
<p>“That is very good.”</p>
<p>“Why, Victor Krum,” she said, “you act as if you think I like you or something.” She tried to act indignant but couldn’t pull it off. Victor stood up and closed the door to the small office. She noticed the tight trousers he was wearing, how they hugged his legs. When he turned back, she could see the corded muscles at his neck just under the collar of his shirt. She found her heart beating a little faster as he moved to stand in front of her.</p>
<p>“And Susan?” he asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, bother. He must have seen us.</em>
</p>
<p>“Umm, just friends.”</p>
<p>“What I saw yesterday looked like more than friends to me,” he replied. “It looked a little naughty.”</p>
<p>“A little naughty?” she said. She smacked him on the chest. “What were you doing spying on us?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well, I’m ashamed of that,” he said, somewhat sheepishly. “I heard two people talking,” he said, gesturing up to the pipes that ran over the office. “I couldn’t figure out who was in the girl’s shower. When I heard your voice, I couldn’t help myself.”</p>
<p>“And you watched us?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I did.” He moved in closer, gently nudging her knees apart where she sat on the edge of his desk. “I have missed you, Hermione Granger.” He put his hands on her waist.</p>
<p>Hermione found her heart beating faster as Victor loomed over her. Without thinking, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She loved the way his muscles felt under her fingers and began to lightly stroke his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too.” She smiled. “I even missed your accent.” <em>And your muscles. And how tall you are. Oh, my goodness you smell good.</em></p>
<p>“Ah, you have?” he asked. “I vill bring it bock, just for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, be quiet and kiss me.”</p>
<p>She pulled his head down to her then, and his lips touched hers. She had had such a crush on him a few years before, and now he was at Hogwarts! She couldn’t believe her luck.</p>
<p>And he still seemed to like her.</p>
<p>Their tongues entwined, his hands started to roam up her waist. He found one of her breasts and began to casually rub his thumb across her sweater, right over her nipple. She felt it stiffen in response to his touch, and she pushed her bosom deeper into his palm while pulling him closer. She could feel herself starting to get slick between her thighs and began to wonder what was about to happen.</p>
<p><em>I’m still a virgin,</em> she thought. <em>Or does a spanking and lots of blowjobs sort of blow that argument out of the water?</em></p>
<p>She wasn’t sure. She also wasn’t sure if it really mattered. She had dreamed of Victor for a long time, and she couldn’t imagine anybody else she would want to be her first.</p>
<p>He was pulling her sweater over her head, and then her tie. He began to unbutton her blouse, but she had to help him, as he had trouble with the tiny buttons. Soon she was clad only in her school skirt and a satin demi-bra, her nipples straining against the fabric as Victor continued to stroke her breasts.</p>
<p>“You taste good,” he murmured as he began to kiss her neck. As his teeth nibbled her skin, Hermione gasped. Her hips twitched involuntarily, and she spread her legs wider, trying to pull him in closer. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. He helped get it over his broad shoulders, and soon her hands were running up and down his bare torso while he continued to nibble on her neck.</p>
<p>With a <em>click</em> he had her demibra off, and then they were skin to skin, her nipples rubbing against the hair on his chest. His mouth found hers again, and she scooted forward even more, wanting to feel his groin grinding into hers. The question of whether or not he would be her first had been answered; the new question was <em>how.</em></p>
<p>Victor answered the question for her. Pulling himself from her embrace, he knelt down in front of her, and flipped up her skirt, revealing her matching satin knickers. He began kissing the inside of her thighs, his lips leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he moved closer and closer to her womanhood. He stopped and smiled up at her, and without asking, moved his hands up to her knickers and slipped them off. Hermione’s bald pussy was now completely exposed to his mouth, and her stomach began to flip-flop in anticipation of what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Victor smiled at her, and leaned in and kissed her very lightly, on the crest of each thigh, then, with the lightest of tongue actions, began to lick her clitoris.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped at the bolt of lightning that shot through her body, her back arching up as she tried to thrust the entirety of her folds into his mouth. She was so wet now that she thought there must be a waterfall somewhere between her labia. A great emptiness was growing inside her, and she began to moan. She grabbed the back of his head and tried to hump his mouth, but he wouldn’t let her.</p>
<p>“No hair, Hermione,” he said, smiling up at her. “It’s so smooth.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” she moaned. “Do not stop.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I won’t,” he said, as he stood up straight and undid his trousers. Before she knew it, he was standing nude in front of her, his erection poised inches from her folds. She reached down and grabbed him with her tiny hand and began stroking it. He leaned over her and put his hands down on either side of her, bracing himself while she stroked him.</p>
<p>“Show me where you want it, Hermione,” he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>She moaned and pulled him close, touching the head of his cock against her folds. Another lightning bolt shot through her as she rubbed the head up and down against her wetness and warmth. Finally, she stopped, and placed it against her opening, spreading her legs as wide as she could.</p>
<p>“There,” she breathed, and Victor Krum shoved his cock inside her.</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” she moaned, pulling him close, as he slowly fucked her. It had hurt, for the briefest of moments, but now she was nearing a state of rapture as his molten shaft penetrated her, over and over again, all the way in, all the way out. She held on to him for dear life as he gave her every inch of his cock, and then slowly pulled it back out, grinding into her clit each time.</p>
<p>The sensations were driving her crazy. She couldn’t believe how good it felt. She had thought Professor Sinistra had given her a good working-over, but nothing like what Victor Krum was doing to her on the small desk in his office.</p>
<p>She felt it start to grow, then, the wave that she knew would consume her if he continued.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” she moaned into his ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare stop,” she groaned out loud.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” she whispered, over and over again.</p>
<p>He obliged.</p>
<p>Finally, it began, the first seeds of her orgasm, deep in her being. She wrapped her legs around Victor’s back, pulling him in as far as she could take him. The waves seemed to start at the tips of her toes and went all the way up to the hair on her head, centered around his cock. When it finally started, she lost the ability to think or breathe. All she could do was fuck and clamp down as hard as possible on his molten, throbbing cock.</p>
<p>And then he came, right as she was cresting. She felt his erection get even larger, and suddenly he was shooting inside her, his white-hot cum scorching her pussy. It pushed her over the edge, and she grabbed his back and pulled him as tight as she could, thrusting up at him with her hips, wanting every inch of him inside her, as deep as he could go, while her pussy vibrated like a bell that had been rung.</p>
<p>“Oh…. fuck….” she gasped, as he moaned into her ear. And then he was done, spent, having done his best to fill her up with his seed. She kept squirming in his arms as the aftershocks of her orgasm kept quivering through her body. She began to kiss him, lightly, all over, as they held each other in the aftermath of their first encounter.</p>
<p>He pulled back and smiled at her as she kept trying to kiss his face.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I came to coach at Hogwarts,” he said,</p>
<p>“Oh, me too, Victor,” she replied. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>